Gypsy Wolf Ranch
by Agrona Death
Summary: Narutos 'father' Kakashi has asked him and his lover, Kiba to come help with the horse breeding farm. To get more hands on the Ranch Naruto asks his friends to come work on the Ranch with his father and family. AU


Hello this is a Naruto x Kiba fanfic it has **BOYXBOY LOVE **

**DO NOT READ IF U DON'T LIKE **

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto *cries in the corner*

Gaara: *pets her head* im sorry Agrona

Me: *growls evily*

Neji: hey don't growl at my raccoon boy *stand in front of Gaara*

Gaara: *blushes and hides behind Neji*

Me: *watches and smiles evily* my yaoi boys *rubs my hands together evily* Enjoy the story *pulls a black curtain behind me*

Neji and Gaara: *screams*

Me: *evil laughter*

A/N: Some of the characters our OC bad, gomenasai. *bows*

The club lights dimmed as the group of 19 year old boys walk in and sit down in the corner booth, ignoring the stares they got the group ordered their drinks and sat quietly, until one of the group members decided to speak.

"Why are we here Naruto?" asked a voice from the group. The groups eyes fell on him as the blonde nervously shifted in his seat slightly.

"Um, well it's kinda complicated" the blonde said as he looked to his lover for help. The blonde's lover smiled lovingly and held his hand in support.

"Well my father, Kakashi, has asked me to come and take over Gypsy Wolf Ranch, the horse breeding ranch he has and I want you guys to come help with the ranch" said Naruto as he smiled sheepishly. The group went quiet as the studied Naruto, not believing what he said.

Kiba held Naruto hand lovingly and patted it as the group decided what to do. The group sat quietly as they all thought about the decision and there lovers.

30 minutes later….

The groups have split into the couples and left Naruto and Kiba to watch the table and talk.

"They will come with us and help us because they love you and your parents and plus you promised we would have fun." Kiba said as he patted Naruto upper thigh. Naruto smiles and pulls Kiba closer and kisses Kiba behind his ear and smiles more as a he is rewarded with a small groan from the wolf boy.

"Naruto, Kiba come dance before we leave." Yelled Chouji as Shikamaru pulled him close as Chouji laughed softly and lovingly. Naruto and Kiba look up as their names called and see all their friends dancing together. Naruto smiles and stands up and holds his hand out to his smaller wolf mate waiting to go dance. Kiba places his hand in Naruto's, as he is dragged out onto the dance floor and is pulled into Naruto's strong arms. The song changes to _Lithium _by _Evanescence _as Naruto wraps his arms around his mates' waist and kisses his lips softly and nuzzles his head into Kibas neck and starts dancing.

Neji pulls Gaara closer and lays a hand on Gaaras face and kisses Gaaras lips softly and smiles. "We are going right?" Neji asks. Gaara nods and smiles, "I wouldn't leave my brother without help." Neji laughs softly and smiles understanding his lovers' words.

Shino smiles some behind his jacket collar as he watches his team mate dance with his lover. He glances over at his lover leaning against the bar next to him and smiles more and watches his black clanded lover. 'this is going to be fun on the Ranch' Shino thought as he took a drink of his sake.

Rock Lee stood next to his lover as he watches his friends dance and have fun. 'This is not very fun' Lee thought as he looked over his lover and then at the dance floor and got a idea. Lee pulls his mate out onto the dance floor receiving a few protests from his dark hair lover. "We will dance till we fall over" Lee yells as he pushes into the crowd, starting to dance as _Party Rock Anthem_ starts playing.

The group of boys starts to join in with Lee and his lover as the dance to the song enjoying the night out in town. After awhile the boys end up back at their table, laughing and enjoying each other company.

"Well have you guys decided?" Naruto asks.

The group all nods and smiles "We all love you too much to abandoned you and Kiba at a Ranch with no help, so we are all going with you to Gypsy Wolf Ranch."

Me: *smiles* please review this is my first fanfiction ever

Naruto: *nods* please do

Kiba: *smiles and nods* yea review

Me: *hears Gaara and Neji scream and smiles* I have got to finish my work I will try and get another chapter up as soon as possible *bows and leaves*


End file.
